Fighting
by Softly Spoken Words
Summary: Drabble series. Everyone else's touch was painful. Hundreds and hundreds of punches, blows, kicks... He hardly registered the pain now. But when she touched him, all his senses came to life. Every little hair on his skin responded to her soft touch. How could she make him feel in places that he was so sure there wasn't any feeling in left?
1. Silver Sliver

A sliver of silver in her periphery stopped her in her tracks.

As she walked closer and closer, the sliver of silver gradually turned into a body leaning against the wall of the alley. He looked as if he were in a deep sleep.

"Go away." He spoke, eyes still closed.

Her mouth opened, but she didn't know what to say. A small sound, barely audible to his hypersensitive ears, came out.

"Go away," he repeated. "Now."

She began to reach for him, and sensing her movement, he quickly shifted his body away. She didn't miss the slight grimace of pain on his face.

"Go _away_."

She paused, giving him one last long look, and got up to walk away. He didn't open his eyes until she was far enough away so that he became nothing more than a sliver of silver once more.

He looked at the brick wall in front of him and decided he would get up soon to go find some gas station where he could wash himself off. The blood was beginning to dry. His eyes slowly closed shut. _Ten more minutes._

All this silence sure made it hard to keep track of time. Did ten minutes feel like ten seconds? Or did it feel more like an eternity?

The sound of footsteps returned.

He opened his eyes.

"I thought I told you to go away."

She had come back with a first aid kit and a damp towel. Most of the dried blood had been wiped clean, and she now worked on gingerly disinfecting his wounds. She worked quietly as he glared at her, not looking up once from the arm she was currently bandaging.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy y'know." He closed his eyes haughtily and turned away.

She was undeterred. She continued working in silence and finished cleaning and bandaging the rest of his wounds. He heard her pack up her first aid kit and snap it close. Then the sound of fabric rustling. A light weight was placed on his chest.

Startled, he turned and opened his eyes.

Gold met brown.

"I know." Her mouth was in the smallest of smiles. She turned to walk away. Eventually the sound of her footsteps disappeared into the night.

He picked up the hooded sweatshirt she placed on his chest. He glanced quickly to his right and left and then slipped it over his head.

Blanketed in the sweet smell of jasmine, he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Not only have I been gone for months, I completely changed the format of the original story... ;LKDAJSLGA! I know. I've honestly come to realize how terrible I am at writing these really long, multi-chapter fics and drabbles just seem to work for me right now. I like the original concept of my story and would like to continue to develop it. I feel like I'll actually be inspired and update on a more frequent and regular basis. For any readers who read the previous version of _Fighting_, I would love to hear your feedback on this new format. And for any new readers, reviews are always encouraging and a pleasure to receive!

SSW


	2. Maybe, Maybe

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" Kagome called from her position at her desk. She'd been at the same essay for hours now and had only been able to come up with two words.

_Kagome Higurashi_

Her bedroom door opened. "Hey sis, could I borrow a calculator? I let Hitomi borrow mine, and I need to use a calculator for homework," Sota explained.

"Yeah, go ahead. It's in my backpack."

Sota rummaged through the large yellow sack at the foot of Kagome's bed, taking some things out of the bag in his search for her calculator. "Thanks, Sis!"

"Mhm," she muttered absentmindedly as she fiddled with different fonts and margins.

"By the way…"

Kagome looked up at Sota.

"I know you're a klutz and all, Sis, but really, carrying around a first aid kit in your backpack?" Sota shook his head and chuckled. "I'll pray for you."

Kagome's face flushed beet red. "Well… Uh… Y-you never know what you'll run into, okay!"

"For you that means literally," Sota snickered on his way out of her room.

She huffed indignantly and went back to her essay.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Professor Kagiwada_

_History 102_

_29 March 2015_

…

The sound of keys clacking ceased.

It had been 15 days.

Maybe it was a good thing it had been that long? Maybe that strange silver-haired fellow was doing alright…

…Or maybe it was a bad thing. She didn't dare say it. She almost didn't want to think it.

She shook her head and almost scoffed aloud. As if _that_ would clear her train of thought. "Agh, I really need to finish this essay!"

Much later that night, when packing her backpack for school in a few hours, a very sleepy Kagome made sure to repack the first aid kit Sota had carelessly taken out of her bag. Sure, it took up a bit of space that she could have used for textbooks or some snacks for a long day on campus… but it really wasn't all that heavy and she really was quite the klutz.

_Besides, you never know. Maybe it _was _a good thing._

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to MadamScorpio and Evervescent for their feedback and continued support. This one's for you two! Also, special thanks to those who have followed my story: JessM21, MoonlightShadow123, NyxTheUnicorn, Minato-chan, and Sassybratt. And for all the students who struggle with writing papers (I am very much a victim of this struggle), this goes out to you, too.

Feedback is always welcomed :) Happy reading!


	3. Warmth in the Wellhouse

"_We've got to stop running into each other like this…"_

Since when were there two of her?

"_Don't fall asleep! Wake up ah, ah!"_

All this waving was really distracting. Couldn't she see he was trying to catch a break?

"_Ungh oof, come on. Just try to walk, okay? Left foot, right foot…"_

What did she think he was, an idiot?

"_Careful there."_

Keh. Maybe he was a _little_ disoriented.

"_I live on a shrine. We have a wellhouse that you can stay in to recuperate so we've got to try and get there, okay? Come on!"_

He felt so groggy. His feet felt like dead weights. Was her twin helping her carry him? He didn't want to turn his head to look on either side of him to check, it would just make him dizzy. Her twin must be helping. There's no way a puny girl like her could be so strong.

"_You know, since I'm bringing you home with me, the least you could do is tell me your name."_

He could give her props for trying to make light of the situation. Hell knows he'd given up a long time ago.

Oh wait, she asked for his name. This he could manage. "I..nuya..sha." …Albeit weakly.

"_Inuyasha, huh? I'm Kagome."_

Hm, Kagome. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.

Had a nice ring to it.

Kagome.

Ka. Go. Me.

Kagome.

"_We're… huh huh uh-here." _

The hustle and bustle from the streets grew faint. The world stopped spinning. He was laying down, indoors somewhere, but where? He furrowed his brows. Damn, he hadn't been this confused in a long time. But hell, did it matter? He was comfortable and warm. He'd find out in the morning.

"_You really need to relax."_

He felt a warm pressure in between his eyebrows. His expression softened. The warmth moved down his nose and rested itself on his cheek. He leaned into it.

"K'…gome…"

So warm… For the first time in nearly three weeks, he was sound asleep.

Not long after, a second set of deep breaths joined him.

* * *

To Evervescent, MadamScorpio, MoonlightShadow123, belle'sdarkangel, RosesAndRavens, whatanidea15, AmberInferno, spot2001, and Katatonic97. Your messages, reviews, favorites, and follows all make me so happy :) I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear any feedback so review please!


	4. Hospital Hints

_2:15 pm_

"Hey, geezer."

"Inuyasha."

_2:22 pm_

"You look healthy, boy."

"Thanks, old man. Wish I could say the same."

"You know, just because I'm dying doesn't mean I don't appreciate courtesy."

"Keh. I ain't gonna treat you special just 'cause you're dying."

Myoga scoffed. "Lucky me. I would hate to feel special…"

_2:30 pm_

"So uh... are you doing okay in here? Should I get one of the nurses to crack open a window or fluff your pillow or something?"

"No, Inuyasha, I am quite alright. Thank you. I am well taken care of here, thanks to you."

Inuyasha's face darkened, jaw clenched, but he didn't say a word.

The flea demon's nose twitched. He cleared his throat, ready to change the subject so it didn't veer down the dangerous path it was heading on. "I've been trying to place my finger on what that sweet smell is. It's you."

Inuyasha's face flushed red. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, ya old fart."

Myoga's eyes narrowed. "Smells like jasmine… Care to explain? I know none of your fighter friends smell like that."

"It's none of your business who I smell like!" He added in a low voice, "And they're not my friends."

"_Who_? A person? You actually interact with other people besides those despicable ring fighters and me?"

"Quit being a fucking pest, will ya? I'm going to find a nurse and ask her about opening that damn window some…"

_2:42 pm_

"It's getting a little chilly in here..."

Myoga was met with silence.

"_I said _it's getting a little chilly in here!"

Inuyasha lazily raised one eyebrow. "I'm sorry, did you need something?"

"Arrogant half-breed."

"Nosy flea-bag."

_3:30 pm_

"Thanks for coming."

"Keh. If you need anything, let me know."

"You've done more than enough."

"Keh, well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Inuyasha turned to head for the door before Myoga stopped him in his tracks.

Myoga rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, there is something that I need to know… Who's the source of the jasmine?"

Inuyasha's face flushed indignantly. "See ya, old man!"

Myoga smiled to himself. Next week he'd try again.

* * *

A/N: Thank you kakkn, KitBitMe, belle'sdarkangel, Larissa, notoriousangel, Evervescent, . .on, Ember-Glynna, and to all those who continue to read my story. I'm sorry I've been on a bit of a break. Things have gotten hectic, but I certainly haven't forgotten about this story! I know the last drabble was short, and this one is even shorter, but this is for plot development/to give you some hints about what the heck Inuyasha is doing. Let me know your theories and thoughts about this chapter. I should be updating soon, but hint hint seeing your notifications motivates me to write even faster! ;)

SSW


	5. Grandpas and Gift Shops

"You know, Kagome," Grandpa Higurashi said as he was sweeping the leaves by the Goshinboku, the Sacred Tree on their shrine grounds, "you could at least introduce your friend to us."

Kagome paused mid-sweep. "Huh? What on earth are you talking about, Gramps?"

His voice lowered, and he closed his eyes haughtily, not looking once at Kagome. "I saw you with that half-demon in the wellhouse two weeks ago. You're lucky I haven't said anything yet. Someone of the priestess lineage should not be soiling her spiritual powers by laying with a man, no less a half-demon, before you have completed your training!"

"Gramps, first of all, _nothing even happened_! And secondly, I haven't even _started _my training, and since I haven't made any attempts to start it for the past—I don't know—_twenty years_, I don't anticipate I'll start any time soon!"

Grandpa Higurashi gave a loud huff and went back to sweeping. He muttered something about ungrateful grandchildren.

Kagome muttered something about delusional grandfathers.

The sound of mild chatter coming their way broke Grandpa Higurashi out of his huffy mood.

"Tourists are coming!" He grabbed her broom in his hand and walked toward the wellhouse to store them away. "Don't forget to encourage them to stop by the shrine gift shop!"

As he walked away with their cleaning equipment, he heard Kagome's chipper voice saying, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine! Can I interest you in a tour, with a detailed history of our shrine?"

He smiled satisfactorily to himself. Even if she wasn't interested in pursuing her spiritual training, at least he had taught her well in the business side of things.

* * *

"Looks like we have a steady flow to—Wha?! It's him!" Grandpa Higurashi said as he walked past the kitchen window with a clear view of Kagome talking to that half-demon from the other day.

"Pop, who are you talking about?" His daughter asked as she set down the dishes she was drying and walked over to where he was standing.

He thought to mention the incident in the wellhouse but thought better of it. He instead opted to glare daggers at the pair through the window.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes followed her father's line of vision. "Oh, that handsome fellow? He and Kagome have been chatting it up for the past 10 minutes. Wonder what they're talking about…"

"You didn't think to go out there and save her purity? He could be entrancing her under some disgusting demon spell of his, and now she can never start her spiritual training!"

"I don't think she's all that intere—"

"_Not that again!_" Like mother, like daughter. _Everything is lost on this generation!_

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Pop, quiet down would you? Don't cause a scene! Kagome is just having a conversation; she _is _20 years old, you know."

He muttered something about mutinous daughters.

* * *

"So uh, here's your jacket. I washed it and everything."

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome beamed at him. "I was wondering when I would see you again."

His memories of his second encounter with her were still hazy. "Just wondering, you wouldn't happen to have a twin, would ya?"

She gave him a bewildered stare. "Not that I'm aware of…"

"Damn." He chuckled mirthfully to himself. "You're strong."

She gave him a small smile. So he remembered.

"So… Can I interest you in the history of the Goshinboku? I mean, you're already here so…"

"Keh, why not?"

She smiled that damn smile of hers again. If he wasn't careful, he'd be here all day. "Well, legend has it that 500 years ago…"

* * *

"The tree brought the lovers together and connected them through time and space," she finished. "It's pretty far-fetched, I know, but the more I tell the legend, the more I believe in the powers of the Goshinboku. I always feel at ease when I'm near it, but-oh, I'm rambling. Sorry. You must have some place to be."

"Keh," Inuyasha replied gruffly, "It was a cool story. Well, uh, thanks for the jacket." She didn't miss the way his voice lowered several notches when he said the word "thanks." He didn't look like much of a "thanks" guy, so she appreciated it.

"No problem. Maybe I'll see you soon?" Kagome said, trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice.

He nodded gruffly in response and turned to walk away. "Maybe in another lifetime," he murmured softly under his breath, surprised the words had even found their way out of his mouth.

She watched his retreating form.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, another pair of eyes was watching her from the kitchen window.

"She didn't even _mention_ the shrine gift shop!"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter so soon?! I was thinking that I should try to write the others in advance so I can plan this story out better (I have a pretty clear idea of what I want, but it never hurts to be more concrete), but I was itching to share this with you all so here you go! All your reviews really warmed my heart. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far.

Special thanks to keepcalmandsmileon (had to remove the periods, it erased your username in the last chapter), anamandafrenzy, RachLowden88, MsMandaMonique, FireCat and SnowWhite, Yellow1111, SimplySmiley, kakkn, belle'sdarkangel, FuedalWarrior, VEENA4, Guest, and Sassybratt. Thank you to all who continue to read my story.

Let me know what you think of this chapter, and maybe what you'd like to see in the near future for Inuyasha and Kagome. I'm open to suggestions ^_^


	6. Typical Tuesdays

_10:00 am_

A young woman pushed aside her pink covers to get ready for school. She was so glad that she could choose her class schedule. It's not that she wasn't a morning person, but it was definitely nice to not have to deal with her little brother rushing to get ready in the morning, accidentally spitting his toothpaste onto her arm in his haste to get out of the house.

A young half-demon rolled off his couch and groggily made his way to the bathroom. The walls shook as he surveyed himself in the mirror, his silver dog ears, the imprint of the couch on his right cheek. The screams started not too long after. Great that their love was alive and all, but couldn't Mr. and Mrs. Fujimoto be like the stereotypical older couple and _not _fuck like rabbits at 10:00 am?

_10:45 am_

She rushes out of her house with a waffle shoved into her mouth and hops onto her bike. If she bikes really, really fast and the streetlights work in her favor, she'd make it to lecture with about…40 seconds to spare.

He opens the glass doors to the training facility and makes his way to his wooden bench. His bench is probably the only thing inside the facility that looks worn; the once sharp edges of the wooden planks are now dull and rounded. He sits down and grips the edge, his claws finding their familiar half-moons and digging a little deeper into the wood. He's sure the bench will give way to his frustrated grip any day now.

_12:15 pm_

She walks into WacDonald's with her three girlfriends in tow. This has been their tradition every Tuesday for the past six years. Their booth in WacDonald's has been witness to conversations about puberty, adolescent boys, hated friends, high school gossip, adult boys, and college gossip. Her order is always the same. She gets a WacChicken with lettuce and Big Wac sauce.

He sits on his bench again and takes a swig out of his water bottle. They have bagged lunches in the facilities for all the fighters, but he passes. He would rather have ramen.

_2:00 pm_

She bikes back home. She has three hours to try to get work done before helping her mom with dinner.

He resists the urge to sock one of the other fighters in the face. He cracks his knuckles and wills what little patience is inside of him to wait until the next match because he knows how satisfying it will be to shut the damn wolf-demon up.

_2:25 pm_

She falls asleep at her desk.

He towels off his sweat and packs up his things. His eyes light up for the first time that day. _Finally_ he can have some ramen.

_4:45 pm_

She wakes up to the smell of frying garlic. Her mom started preparing dinner without her, but she hurries down to help with whatever she can.

Pure bliss. He's convinced that there are few things in the world greater than ramen. Cups and cups of it.

_6:15 pm_

She invites her grandpa and mom to eat before taking a bite. She kicks her younger brother under the table when he tries to reach for food. He always forgets.

He sits on his couch and turns the TV on to some mindless reality TV show. He never watches. He lets the lights from the screen blur together as he eats his ramen. Is his mind empty or foggy? He can't tell.

_8:00 pm_

She does homework again. Her pet cat tries to swipe her pen away from her and she reprimands him. When he gives her _that _look, she apologizes and hugs him close.

He perches on a high branch of the tree outside his window. He closes his eyes. Not sleepy. He just doesn't feel like seeing. At least the tree doesn't vibrate. Fucking Fujimoto's.

_10:00 pm_

She crawls into bed. It has been a long day, though every Tuesday feels like it is a long day.

He plops himself onto the couch. It has been a long fucking day.

_10:15 pm_

She turns and turns but sleep evades her.

He holds a simple, framed picture in his hand of a beautiful woman with long, black hair. She has a slight, sad smile on her face. She makes his heart ache in the worst of ways.

_10:30 pm_

She looks at the moon outside her window and the silver reminds her of a certain half-demon.

His thoughts wander to another woman with black hair, though she is a little younger than the one in the picture, and her hair much shorter and unrulier.

_10:40 pm_

She shakes the thoughts of him out of her mind. He is just some stranger after all.

He remembers the warmth of her hand on his face and without meaning to, one side of his lips quirk up.

_10:50 pm_

She bids the moon good night.

He closes his eyes. Not sleepy. He just wants to be able to control what he sees.

* * *

A/N: So I'm pretty terrible because I had a different version of this chapter written for a while, and because I was so frustrated with it I had gotten stumped and didn't give it a try until now. I'm sorry for the delay… No other reason other than life just gets in the way sometimes. I wanted to try something a little different with this chapter in particular (since I was stuck on it for so long) and so I'm satisfied with how this turned out. I know, not much action, but hopefully this gave you all a little glimpse into their daily lives.

If you have any questions feel free to PM or review. I also have some ideas brewing but would love to hear any suggestions/feedback you all have. Any feedback given to me in reviews I have definitely seen and made note of!

Thank you for all your patience and support!


	7. Fury, Fight

This entire drabble is a flashback; just didn't want the entire thing in italics.

* * *

_10 years ago_

"Please, Sesshomaru, I promise I will pay you back faster this time! We just need enough for food for the month!"

"_Tell my _half-_brother that his soiled heritage has no right to _my _father's wealth. It's that whelp's mother that caused his death in the first place._"

"If not for him, then at least for—"

"Shut up, Myoga!" A thirteen-year-old Inuyasha roared. "Have some dignity! If that bastard doesn't want to help us, then _fuck him_! Ya hear me, Sesshomaru? _Fuck you asshole!_ I don't need your goddamn charity anyway!" Inuyasha stormed out of the small apartment. The door slammed loudly behind him.

The line clicked.

Myoga wanted peace. He wanted silence.

But he didn't want it like this.

* * *

He ran over to the basketball courts of his middle school. If memory served him right, then they should all be here…

"Yeah! Get that bastard!"

"Don't stop 'til he drops!"

"Ha HA! Just like that! Make him wish he were never born!"

He stood a small distance away from the crowd of students, many still in their school uniforms from attending their Saturday schools for test preparation. So this was truly how they got off, huh? Twisted bastards.

The informal fighting rings had all started when Ichi Ono and Haku Yamada started fighting after school two months ago. The two boys always fought, and it was never clear who was the better fighter. Some days Ichi's rage propelled him over the edge; other days, Haku landed blow after blow. Either way, both boys always left worse for wear. A group of the richer students in school had formed a giant ring around the two, transfixed by the violence between two boys who always fought over trivial issues because they were powerless to fight the problems that ran much deeper in their personal lives.

Not that any of the students forming the ring knew that. Or cared.

Then, one of the rich bastards, Daisuke maybe?—they all seemed the same after a while—placed his bets that Haku would win. He was right that day. Daisuke's "generosity" led him to share some of his profit with Haku, and that was when it all started.

By the time Inuyasha entered the circle, the process was highly organized and regulated.

Looking around at all the students with cash ready in their hands, he knew he was left with little choice. How was a thirteen-year-old supposed to find any kind of work with this great of pay? Winner was guaranteed 50% of the profit, and that would have easily been $150. What was chump change to his "peers" was the money for his and Myoga's meals for the next month.

"Get him out of here—he's bleeding all over the damn place!"

The fight had just ended. Now was his chance.

He stepped forward.

From a distance, crimson eyes watched his every movement.

"I got next."

_What an interesting development_.

The fight was starting. First it was instinct that guided him.

"Yeah, show him who's boss!"

Hit or be hit.

"Right in the gut! Right there, right there!"

Move quickly. Anticipate.

"Ha ha ha! Pop one of his goddamn teeth out of that mouth!"

Inuyasha couldn't help the disgust he felt for these depraved rich students, who had nothing better to do with their lives than bet on the winners of these fights. Did they care that their _classmates _were getting severely injured, and that it was highly likely many of them would go home with these injuries untended?

For those who _had _to fight, it wasn't just a game. It was a lifestyle.

"Beat that disgusting half-demon!"

Something inside him snapped.

It was always so easy to fight when you had so goddamn much to be angry about.

* * *

He spit out the blood in his mouth onto a nearby bush before opening the door to the apartment.

"Here." He threw the wad of cash onto the dining room table.

Myoga looked up from his newspaper and jumped onto the table in alarm. From there he still barely reached Inuyasha's shoulder, but he was close enough to see the cuts and bruises on his face, could smell the fresh blood. "Inuyasha! What the _hell _happened to you?!"

The fury in his ward's eyes flamed, and the older demon felt himself being roughly pushed back into his chair.

"I don't ever wanna hear you fuckin' call Sesshomaru again."

And even though it wouldn't be until four years later that Myoga got sick, he knew that something inside him had died that night.

* * *

A/N: Main reason for update: would rather write for fun than write for school. Review please :)


	8. Maddened Meditation

A/N **PLEASE READ**: Each train of thought will be in italics, bold, or underlined. The most recent flashback is in italics. Current moment is in non-formatted text. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Inuyasha hit the punching bag furiously, his body in its own natural rhythm. Even if he didn't want to admit it, meetings with Onigumo always riled him up. With each thud, he willed his mind to empty itself.

"_Your big fight with Koga is coming up." _

"_And?"_

_**Someone held his fist up in the air. He won, he supposed? The world was getting fuzzy around the edges…**_

At first, he had needed anger. But as the years dragged on, he found he needed to be numb to survive.

"_**Inuyasha! Inuyasha! You better wake up, son, you hear me? You'll be lucky if I ever let you near those rings again!"**_

"_Try not to do too much damage…" The older man sized Inuyasha up. "Or on second thought, try not to have too much damage be done, half-breed." The man smirked at the way Inuyasha bristled at the derogatory term. His crimson eyes gleamed. "I just need enough going on to attract a crowd, but not enough for either of you to get seriously injured. Playoffs are coming up."_

Punches were like breathing. If only he could just focus on the impact of his gloves hitting the bag, the way it absorbed the blow and jumped back slightly, only to swing back on its chain and make contact with his other fist.

"_I'll be back, darling. Don't wait up, okay?"_

"_Keh. As if that wolf-shit could touch me." His teeth clenched and he gripped the armrests of the chair tighter, his claws puncturing the fabric. "Whatever the fuck you want, Onigumo. Anything else?"_

This was almost like meditation.

"_**We tried getting everything out that we could…but much of the venom has already spread to the extremities of your body…"**_

Or at least, that's what he told himself.

_Onigumo smiled slowly. "That'll be it for now."_

The speed of his punches increased rapidly. As his right fist began to retract, his left had already made contact.

_He woke up in the morning and ran into the empty kitchen._

Wasn't meditation supposed to be peaceful?

"_Mom?"_

His blows slowed to a standstill.

Fucking mind would never give him a break. Fucking weakass human heart.

The gym felt eerily quiet. He didn't realize how much noise he was making until he finally stilled the punching bag by placing both gloved fists on either side. The silence was deafening. He flattened his ears to his head, but instead the silence invaded his mind, permeating each now nonexistent thought.

Peace and silence were not the same things.

* * *

"_C'mon, Kagome, it's a Friday night! You don't have anything due!"_

"Quite the contrary, I have a very overdue date… with _myself_!"

"_Come check it out with me, will you? I'm so curious but it's in a rather shady part of town… Plus Yuka already prepaid for her ticket. Don't let Yuka's money go to waste."_

Kagome sighed as she filed her nails, adjusting the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Ask Ayumi, Eri. I mean it. This has been a rough week and all I want to do is take a nice hot bath."

"_She's on a date with Hitoshi, remember? I promise if it's a bust, I will bring you straight home. And I'll pay for your WacDonald's for a month!"_

Kagome set down her nail file. "Fine, you've got yourself a deal."

* * *

_Come see what everyone is raving about…_

"Right this way," the bouncer gestured after taking Kagome's and Eri's tickets.

Eri wasn't kidding when she said they were in a shady part of town. East Togenkyo was notorious for its crooked cops, sex workers, and high rates of substance abuse. This part of the city was not an escape, but a black hole. The deeper one fell, the harder it was to climb out.

Why was an event in East Togenkyo being publicized at her school?

_A little bit of something for everyone… _

"What is this…?" Kagome wondered aloud as the two of them walked toward the center of the room, where they could take in everything at once.

"It looks like fighting matches are set up on each stage. And people are betting?"

There were three rings total. To the left, a human woman was fighting a large, two-tailed demon cat. She held a large boomerang and swung it at the demon cat, but the cat grabbed onto the boomerang and flung it away. The cat lunged at the woman and she dove in between the cat's legs, rolling to land behind her tail.

Kagome turned her attention to the right, where two men… wait no, demons? Wolf-demons maybe? Their tails gave their heritage away. The two were well-matched; each one meeting the other kick for kick, punch for punch.

The main ring was empty.

_Excitement, thrill, action, passion… _

"And now, for our event of the night!" a voice blared from the speakers around the room. "Please gather around the main ring!" As people migrated towards the center of the room, the stage lights dimmed on either side, shrouding the left and right rings in darkness as the fighters slipped away.

"Entering from the right… Koga!" Cheers erupted from the crowd, and many of the spectators were steadily chanting Koga's name.

"Entering from the left…" Kagome's head turned before the announcer could finish.

"Inuyasha," she gasped.

_You won't want to miss this._

He didn't know how he heard her whisper his name over the cheers and taunts. He whipped his head toward the source of the whisper.

Brown met gold.

The look he gave her sent a chill through her, one she felt down to her bones.

His expression changed from one of surprise, then recognition, to one of pure anger.

He was furious.

* * *

A/N: I want to get into a regular updating schedule so hopefully I'll have a new chapter every week to every two weeks. How was reading the first part of this chapter? I hope it wasn't too disorienting.. I wanted to give the feel of what it was like to be in Inuyasha's head. Feedback is always welcome Review please and let me know what you think!

1\. Thank you kakkn for your suggestion for the 2nd part of the chapter! Hopefully it played out alright :)

2\. A question about last chapter: "I also want to say that Inuyasha was just being harsh on Myoga because he care about him, but it seemed a little over the top, so I'm wondering - is Inuyasha genuinely mad at Myoga, or just angry and frustrated himself?"  
To clear things up, Inuyasha isn't mad at Myoga. He's pretty shaken up from the entire fight itself-feeling disgusted by the rich kids who bet on the fights and who he turned into when he started fighting. The second part I didn't elaborate on too much last chapter, but I will definitely return to his stance on what he does. He's also mad at Sesshomaru for being... well, Sesshomaru... and I would say life in general, since it isn't so great for Inuyasha.

3\. Last but not least, I GOT MY FIRST FANART EVER! I have been bragging about this all week hehe… It's a pretty amazing moment for me! Thank you Grapefruit Wannabe! Please check out GW's piece, which is absolutely beautiful x3 It's also the new cover photo for the story ;) Here is the link, be sure to remove the spaces: grapefruitwannabe .tumblr post/141397847798/iliveondaydreams-grapefruitwannabe-fighting


	9. Regular Routine

A/N: Sorry that it's been months… Everytime I say I plan to do regular updates, it never happens /)_(\ I've begun to keep a notebook with me so hopefully that'll inspire me to write more. I handwrote this whole chapter first and I found that helpful to the flow. It's a little bit longer than the other chapters—I could've broken it up into two but since y'all have been waiting so patiently I decided to just give you one long chapter! Let me know how you like it :)

An additional quick note about the human/demon aging in the story: Inuyasha is 23 years old because he's been alive for 23 years. His aging is slower than a human's; so if he was 100 years old, he would still look like 30 or something. Pretty much once someone with demon heritage reaches the point of sexual maturity, their aging process slows significantly in comparison to a human's. Without further ado, here is chapter 9!

* * *

He had been in this informally for ten years now, formally for six years. After the accident happened 4 years ago, Onigumo started regulating the fights more. No more deaths or near fatal fights. Dead bodies don't make money. Badly beaten bodies that are able to recover in a week's time for the next fight _do_.

So for the past four or so years, it had been the same deal. Fight in a tournament beginning in August. Final championship in March. There were different classes, where demons, half-demons, and some humans were grouped by size and ability. Everyone had to "audition" and then be placed into a class in July. Naturally, he was in Class A—the most competitive and most profitable class.

His match with Koga was his 6th one this season. So far he was 5-0. He was neither anxious nor happy; emptiness had become a familiar feeling over the years. He wasn't 13 years old anymore with something to prove to his bastard of a brother. He was 23 years old, jade, unmotivated, unhappy—though he'd never admit that to anyone else.

"Inuyasha! On in five!"

And so began the routine. Knowing what to expect was the only way he could last.

He got off the couch and slipped on the dumbass robe Onigumo made him wear, embroidered with his name and three golden jagged slashes on the back, and made his way towards the stage.

Koga would enter from the right. He would enter from the left. The referee would let the applause, taunts, and insults (many of which were directed towards him) die out before announcing information about the two of them that many regular spectators already knew. Koga was a wolf-demon, 6 feet tall, 180 pounds, best known for his strong and unbelievably fast legs. Inuyasha was a half dog-demon, 6' 2", 190 pounds, best known for his claw attacks, namely Blades of Blood and Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Both were undefeated until this point and were fierce rivals as long as anyone could remember.

Then he would clear out his mind, clear away all the guilt, disgust, self-loathing… His mind would be empty. All part of the routine.

That's all this was. Routine.

They would fight three rounds—first to two won. It always took a third match to determine the winner. He was not an easy opponent and neither was Koga. They were rather evenly matched, and in each fight, the results always depended on who has having a better night.

After the fight, he would retreat back to his waiting room, lay on the couch, and wait for the crowd to disperse before heading home, where instant noodles and mindless television awaited. If it was a particularly bad night, he would go to an alley or abandoned building to recuperate, so the blood wouldn't create such a mess in his apartment. The last thing he needed was to clean and pay additional fees to his landlord.

Then he would stare at the photo on his nightstand, long black hair, warm smile, melancholy eyes engrained into his memory, refusing to feel or process or even think her name for fear that everything would crash down. Maybe sleep. Maybe not.

"Entering from the right… Koga!"

He took a deep breath. _Showtime_.

"Entering from the left…"

The cheering and the insults roared in his ears, but faded to background noise with the next voice he heard.

"Inuyasha, she gasped.

He whipped his head toward the source of the whisper and there she was. _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome._

This was not part of the routine.

What was she doing here? Was this some sick joke? Take care of the wounded half-breed then revel in his pain? Why did she have to fucking come here?

The one albeit small but remotely positive thing (kind of but not really) in his life was a sham. He shouldn't have been surprised. Disappointment was not new to him.

_Ding ding ding!_

He turned to face Koga, with fists balled up so tight he was piercing his own skin. _Fuck the routine. _"Ready to get your ass beat, ya mangy wolf?"

* * *

He had won in the third round. He supposed his anger from seeing that wench fueled his fighting and though Koga was a strong opponent, it was Inuyasha's night. After they updated the tournament bracket to reflect everyone's current standings, he rushed to his waiting room. On the couch, he examined his hands against the light with a smirk. "Heh." They were roughened up alright, but he did a number on that Koga.

_Knock knock_

Everyone knew he did not like visitors after his matches, win or lose. He waited for the person to go away.

_Knock knock_

He glared at the door. They must be lost.

_Knock knock_

_That does it! _He opened the door quickly, ready to give this dumbass a piece of his mind. "What the fuck do you-"

"Hi," she said meekly.

He glared at Kagome, unsure of whether or not he wanted to slam the door in her face or cuss her out first.

"Um… congratulations?" She persisted. She wanted him to break the silence, to explain why he was looking at her so distrustfully.

"Is this how you get off?! Pretending to take care of me and coming to watch me get pulverized? Sorry to disappoint," he said haughtily, "I didn't lose today. So quit with the act, princess."

"What in the _world _are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me wench! I know how you rich, twisted bastards are!"

She felt a twitch developing. "First of all, I'm not a rich bastard; second of all, I'm not playing dumb; and lastly, _don't call me wench_!"

"I call 'em like I see 'em, princess!"

"Don't call me princess, either!"

They were in each other's faces, huffing from their yelling. Some stray spectators and staff began to wander towards the noise they were making so he pulled her inside and glared pointedly at her.

She broke the silence. "I didn't know you'd be here, honest. I don't even like fighting."

"Then why are you here?"

"Friend bribed me with free WacDonalds. I didn't know what it was, and she didn't want to go alone. It's hard to resist free food."

Silence. He felt his anger evaporating but was too stubborn to truly let it go. "Keh."

Now it was her turn to glare at him pointedly. "Now take it back."

"Take what back?"

"All those mean things you said!"

He resisted the urge to chuckle and pretended to think for a good ten seconds. "No."

"But you were wrong."

"No."

"Stop being a jerk!"

"Hm. Definitely no."

"If you don't take it back, I'll—!"

"What? Attack me with marshmallows and flowers? Ooh, I'm shaking!"

"Why you!" She growled. "You'll regret saying that you sexist pig!"

"Dog," he corrected with a smirk.

And they bickered for the next half hour it took him to walk her home.


End file.
